


i’ll give you my best shot

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Gen, Letters, Loneliness, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Rebellion, Sneakiness, Spying, Violence, War, dream's just dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Working from the shadows is harder than it seems.It's worth it, but it's a lot harder than Dream anticipated it would be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 18
Kudos: 304





	i’ll give you my best shot

"-Is to _revoke_ -" 

Dream breathes out. Fuck. _Fuck_. Schlatt shouldn't have won, he shouldn't have..he grabs an Ender Pearl from his belt, hurling it into the forest as far as he can. He feels the world warp and shift around him, feeling sick to his stomach. He doubts it's because of the Ender Pearl. He hears screaming, chaos echoing behind him. He hears Wilbur and Tommy shouting, can hear Schlatt laughing. He hears Niki scream something. Dream starts to run, propelling himself towards his little cabin he built a few months ago. It was just so he could get away from the war every now and then, so he could relax. He never even showed George where it was, thank fucking god. 

George..George wasn't supposed to be on Schlatt's side. They're on opposite sides of this war. Is it a war? Dream pauses, listening for anything that indicates that Wilbur or Tommy are dead. He hears nothing, other than swearing and screaming. They have to be alive, they have to be. They're smart, they're not..they can get away. It's a war, Dream decides. It's a war now, and there's nothing he can do to stop that from happening.

But..he can work on ending it. He ducks into his makeshift cabin, slamming open his Ender Chest. He grabs his chestplate, throws the Netherite on. He can't take on all of them, not at once. He can't..Dream can't kill George or Sapnap. He can't do it, he won't. Not after everything. He slings his axe over his shoulder, clutching another Ender Pearl in his hand. He's not going to murder his best friends. He can't do that. So he'll have to do something else.

Dream isn't going to be on the wrong side of history this time.

Schlatt isn't Wilbur - he'll never _be_ Wilbur. Wilbur's a kind, stupid bastard who's too stubborn and determined to ever back down. Schlatt's a power hungry businessman with a lack of morality. Wilbur had friends to fight with him; Schlatt has business partners. Dream kicks open his door, throwing another Pearl towards his home. Towards where George and Sapnap live. He can't live there anymore, not after this. He'll.. _fuck_ , this is so _goddamn ridiculous_. Dream sways on his feet for a second when he lands, glancing up at where he is. His old home is right in front of him, and he doesn't see anyone else around him. Thank god it blends in so well.

He rushes into the house, throwing open as many chests as he can. He slams his backpack to the ground, grabbing Pearls, diamonds, anything he can take that's useful. He shoves a couple Netherite ingots in his bag, grabbing an entire armful of potions to put there. He has a brewing stand back in the cabin, but George is a cleric. He's a really good cleric, too. The potions here are stronger than anything he'll ever make in his entire life. He wishes George wasn't with Schlatt. When the hell did George even like Schlatt?

Dream slams the chest shut, throwing his bag back over his shoulder, reaching down for his firestarter. Half of the house is made out of bricks, but it's primarily wood. Does he..does he do it? Should he? He stares at his home, his old home, memories collecting inside of his head. George and Sapnap chasing each other around for thirty minutes for no reason, shouting and screaming at each other. The first time he set foot onto this world, Dream knew it was going to be big. He didn't think "big" would include wars, but it has. He curses under his breath, turning away from the house, racing back towards the forest. He can't do it. 

He can't burn his old home down, he can't sear the memories out of his head. Not yet, at least. 

Dream races away from his home, the wind whipping past his face, chilling him. Even if he has his mask on, it's still freezing cold. It wasn't this cold when the election was still going on, was it? He throws another Pearl, landing directly in front of his secret base. It's not even a cabin, really. It's mostly just an old, hollowed out tree with a fuckton of room. He closes the door, feeling his hands start to shake. He.. _fuck_. This wasn't supposed to happen. Wilbur got his freedom, Tommy bargained for it. L'manberg was free and safe and _fine_ , and Dream wasn't going to try to hurt them anymore than he already had. He opens his Ender Chest, fishing out a piece of paper and a pen. 

_Dear Wilbur_ , he starts to write. _If you're getting this, it means you're safe. I hope you're safe_. He crumples up the paper, throwing it away from his desk. That's fucking stupid. Dream shakes his head, hand trembling. _Hey, Wilbur. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please be okay._ Dream tosses his pen away from him, staring down at the words. He's so fucking sorry, he..he shouldn't have..why the hell..

He's a prideful, cocky bastard. That's why he did it. He knows why he did it. Everyone was encouraging him to do it, so he did. Wilbur was an easy target, he wasn't..he barely had anything. He had two kids, a hybrid, and _Eret_ on his side. God, Dream fucked it up so bad. He pushes the letter to the side, staring down at his desk. Okay. He has to focus. There's nothing he can do right now, not when he doesn't know where Tommy or Wilbur went. Dream grabs his other pen on the table, scribbling out the words.

_Hi, Eret._

_I'm sorry. I know you regret what you did. I'm so sorry. Listen, I'm..I'm not going to fucking ruin things again, okay? Here are my coords. Meet me in the woods, alright? We're going to fix this. Wilbur is not going to lose L'manberg. Not after everything._

_\- Dream_


End file.
